


Royal Slip

by DietCrowbarWriting



Category: Crowbar Crew (Webseries), Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Frisk (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgore is Metta's dad, But he's not a good dad, Child Abuse, Crowbar Crew, CrowbarFell, CrowbarVerse, Depression, Don't need to know the Crowbar Crew to read this, Everything is Messed Up, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Perspectives, POV Multiple, Patricide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Takes place in the complicated world of my Webseries, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCrowbarWriting/pseuds/DietCrowbarWriting
Summary: Fire is hot and huge fluffy goat dads can be deceiving.





	1. The Nice Side Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Fell version of events in the Classic Crowbar Crew universe, so it's gonna be different than just plain old Underfell! But I hope it's still an enjoyable story! Enjoy!
> 
> Everyone gets to watch as very young Mettaton is completely stripped of his innocence by an asshole of a king.

Mettablook, from the pink house in Waterfall, liked to see the nice side of things. That meant when the big kids called him stupid because he was only in kindergarten, or weak 'cause he was just a little ghost, he didn't mind because he bet that those kids just had a bad home life.

Mettablook knew that a lot of parents in the underground weren't very nice to their kids. Everyone was bitter about being trapped down there. At least Mettablook's parents were okay. They didn't hit him, but they weren't around so much and when they were they just got drunk. But Mettablook knew that it could be worse.

His cousin Napstablook's parents hurt them. Mettablook had seen the damage done to his cousin's SOUL, and he was grateful that that didn't happen to him. It was the only reason that his vibrant pink HOPE SOUL was still intact.

His neighbor Undyne, she was already ten, told him that HOPE was weak and he had to toughen up. She usually proceeded to show Mettablook exactly why he had to toughen up. Painfully.

Someday, Mettablook would be tough enough to fight back. He knew it.

Maybe that day would be soon! After all, Mettablook was six now. Five yesterday, six today. Old enough to be in first grade! No one could make fun of him now! He'd be one of the big first graders that the kindergarteners revered!

If only his parents ever got home, it would be the best day of his life. They couldn't have forgotten. Not again.

Mettablook heard heavy footsteps up the walk and floated towards the window excitedly. Were his parents really home? He very much hoped so! Maybe with a sparkly pink cake...

Wait. Ghosts didn't make footsteps.

Mettablook didn't even have time to get to the window. The door was kicked open first.

He jumped back, startled. The invader was a large, really really fluffy goat man. He bore a simple symbol which Mettablook recognized as the royal crest: a red flame. Mettablook found this large, imposing man very scary. He gave off an air of importance.

He looked down at Mettablook and spoke. His voice was deep and powerful, yet not loud. It was the kind of voice that demanded your attention despite it's subtle tones.

"Little one, are your parents home?"

Mettablook opened his mouth to respond, but the man was so scary that all that came out was a squeak. The little pink ghost decided to shake his head instead.

"I see," said the fluffy man. He stepped over the threshold into the Blooks' humble home. Mettablook involuntarily floated backwards, away from him. The man was big enough he almost broke the doorway. "So you won't mind if I search for them? They fucked with something of mine."

His tone darkened on that last bit. He seemed almost mad. Mettablook tensed ever so slightly. What did this man want with his parents?

"Th... They really aren't here, I swear!" Mettablook willed the man to believe him. He was so scared, he just wanted the man to leave... He was telling the truth! He ALWAYS told the truth!

"Were the premises empty, you wouldn't be trying to keep me out. Shall I burn it to the ground, or kill you to lure them out? Or, y'know, both."

That last word, the fluffy man's voice went really low. Mettablook got the message. His parents had offended the man, and now the man wanted to hurt them. That didn't seem very fair...

"P-Please don't, sir," Mettablook called him sir because he looked like someone Mettablook should call sir. "I-I'm sure whatever th-they did, they d-didn't mean it!" Mettablook's parents were good people, the man had to see that!

The man leaned back against the doorframe, his cloak swishing, the smallest hint of a smile on his face. It was a face like he'd won and nobody could do anything about it. Mettablook saw a flash of deep red from inside the cloak.

"Which will it be, little one?" His voice, as well, carried that 'I've won' tone, ever so slightly.

Mettablook didn't wanna lose his life OR his home! He went with the first thing primal instinct told him.

"P-Please, sir... I don't wanna die!" He really, really didn't. He was too young. He hadn't even beat anybody in a fight yet.

"Then get out." As soon as he said that Mettablook floated past him out the doorway as fast as he could. "Your parents' research can't be allowed to continue it's existence."

The man raised his left arm. When he did, Mettablook saw the bright red thing under the cloak: a huge trident. He froze in place. That thing was terrifying...

In another instant, the house had caught fire. Mettablook had no idea how it had happened... it just had. He screamed and moved a little further away from the fire.

The man turned away from the fire and stared down at Mettablook. His eyes were cold. There was no pity to be found in them. Mettablook looked up, terrified that the man would decide to kill him too.

The scary fluffy man pivoted on his heel and walked away, leaving Mettablook to shiver there alone.

The next thing he heard was a gasp. "Our house!" His mother's voice? He didn't turn to look, he was still frozen in place.

"What are you doing here." His father... His parents were home! They'd save the day... They'd make everything okay again...

"What do you mean, here?" The big man laughed, except it wasn't a nice, light laugh. "There's nothing you could be referring to."

"What did you do to our work?" His mother sounded like she was feeling both distraught and angry. Mettablook wanted to help her somehow, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

"I think it was somewhere around that." The man gestured to a falling support beam. Mettablook jumped away from it, crying out in terror. Nobody paid him any mind.

"Do you know how long we've- what we've sacrificed??" His father's voice was raised. It scared Mettablook a little, he'd never heard his father like that.

"Are you frustrated? Sad? Pained?"

"All of the above!"

"What if I told you I could get rid of those feelings?" The man's tone had shifted into something smooth, almost soothing... Mettablook was a little calmed by it. He curiously looked over at the three adults. "If I told you I could free you of your plights?"

Mettablook's parents exchanged a look. "He has to be lying about that..." His mother whispered.

"What do you mean?" His father was glaring at the man.

The man raised a finger to his lips. "No more questions, only peace."

Then Mettablook saw a flash of red, and then his parents' SOULs were shattered, and then they were gone, and he screamed again and started crying.

The man refocused his attention back on the small pink ghost. "Why do you cry, little one?"

Mettablook found that he was rather bolder now. "W-Wouldn't you cry t-too if your family was g-gone?"

The man squatted to look Mettablook in the eye. Mettablook shrunk back. He was still scared of the man killing him too.

"No. I would rejoice." Mettablook wasn't sure if he imagined it, but the man's voice almost softened here. "They are free of their burdens now, they will never know dissatisfaction again!"

"B-But who'll take care of me n-now?" Mettablook was alone. His cousin's family wouldn't want him. He didn't really have friends, he had no one to stay with. He didn't know what he would do.

"I could." The fluffy man's tone shifted slightly. There was a general nice feeling to it. Mettablook felt like the man was being genuine.

"Y-You... could?" The man HAD just killed Mettablook's family, and he could still kill Mettablook... Oh, but he did seem so nice now!

"Yes, and I will unless you choose the other option."

The other option... death? It was the man or death. Mettablook knew which he preferred and hurriedly shook his head.

"N-No, sir! P-Please take care of me!"

"Okay," the man said simply.

Now that the initial terror had faded, Mettablook realized something. This man was strong. Really strong. "...will you teach me how to be strong like you?"

"That is my intent."

This man would teach Mettablook how to fight back! He couldn't believe this... That was a better birthday present then he could've hoped for! He'd found the nice side of his situation.

Mettablook pushed away his sadness over his parents' death. He would NOT look pathetic in front of this strong man. Any more than he had, at least.

"With me." Asgore stood up and gestured for Mettablook to follow him. Mettablook did. "Prosperity awaits you, little one." Mettablook was going to have a good life!

"What's your name, sir?" Mettablook still didn't know.

"I am King Asgore."

Mettablook's eyes widened. "The... the king... no one'll bully me now!" He couldn't wait until school started, he'd show Undyne and her friends!

King Asgore laughed a deep, genuine laugh. He really seemed nicer now that Mettablook's parents were... gone.

"My name's Mettablook!"

"It's truly unfortunate that the circumstances were tragic, but I do believe our meeting has been for the best."

Mettablook agreed with that. Yeah, he was sad that his parents were dead, but he knew sadness would not get him anywhere in that world, even at the very young age of six.

He smiled up at his brand new fluffy goat dad. Things were going to be perfect now.


	2. Dear Darling Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettablook grows up.

**The following is a collection of diary entries written by Mettablook, heir to the throne of monsters, from 6-18 yrs.**

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Today is the start of my new life with King-_ _ I'm not sure how to spell it. _ _Az-_ _gor_ _?_

_I asked, and he says it's _ _'_ _Asgore_ _'_ _. I can remember that. My teacher says I have a good memory._

_Last night it was hard to fall asleep. I kept having bad dreams about Mom and Dad dying_, _and then I woke up crying, but I tried to be really quiet. I don't want King __Asgore__ to know that I'm sad about it, I want to impress him._

_He spared my life. I owe him everything._

_-_ _Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_First day of school. Everyone knows now that I live with the king. No one's mean anymore. Not even Napstablook or _ _Undyne_ _._

_-_ _Mettablook_ _, fab first grader_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I told King __Asgore__ he probably couldn't hurt me 'cause I'm incorporeal. __He asked me if I'd forgotten what he did to my parents, and I realized I can't really remember_, _and I told him so._

_He looked at me and proved to me exactly how he can hurt me. Then he told me to watch my mouth and not say things I didn't mean. Then he walked away._

_He's so strong._

_-Mettablook_ _._

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I didn't get a very good first term report card. I've still been having nightmares. _ _I don't really remember about what. I think it's about my parents dying, but that whole day is still blacked out in my memory for some reason._

_King Asgore_ _ hurt me for it and told me that if I didn't shape up, I'd join my parents after all._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Merry Christmas! Big fluffy goat dad gave me a knife and told me to have fun with it._

_I must be the world's most terrifying six year old!_

_Update: I cut someone with the knife. Is this how it feels to be strong?_

_I can't tell if I like this._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I turn seven today! This is weird. I've been with the king for exactly a year. My parents have been gone. For a year._

_I asked King Asgore, is he going to teach me to be strong?_

_He said he's already started._

_I'm not really sure what he means._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_The other kids respect me. They really do._

_Mostly because if anyone tries to hurt me, I threaten to cut them with my knife. I know all the pain sensitive spots, King Asgore showed me._

_It's a little weird, but I wanna survive in this world._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Two years anniversary of King Asgore taking me in. My parents have been dead for two fucking years._

_I've started swearing. I don't really know why. I guess I picked it up from the king. It's just a good way to vent._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I visited the snail farm today. It was weird._

_Napstablook and their parents didn't miss me at all._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I'm starting to forget my parents. I don't really know what they looked or sounded like. The king says it's only natural and _ _that all I need to remember is _ _'they_ _ were drunks, they didn't give a shit about you, and they fucked with me.' Then he told me not to be like them. Then he walked away._

_I don't know what they did, but I doubt I'd ever be stupid enough to fuck with King fricken Asgore._

_The nightmares are way less frequent._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I'm ten now. I've been here four years. And my parents- no. They aren't important now. I don't even have nightmares anymore!_

_They were never around, even back then. As far as I'm concerned, _ _King _ _Asgore's_ _ the one who raised me._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Ohhhh_ _ my god, I've found my true calling! Today it was announced that my class is putting on a play, and my teacher cast me as the lead!_

_I told King Asgore that I'm going to act when I grow up, and he looked at me like he was seriously considering something._

_I waited for him to say something, but he didn't._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Performance day!_

_I really wanted the king to be there. But he's busy. King of the underground, it's only natural..._

_I just want him to be proud of me._

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Shit shit shit! The show just ended and I'm scared to go home. _ _I promised I'd do my homework before performing, and I didn't... I'm terrified, _ _King _ _Asgore'll_ _ be pissed..._

_Update: I'm so _ _fucked._   
_Update, cont.: Apparently not? King Asgore told me rebellion is a sign of strength, but he told me if I put my future acting career _ _before_ _ his _ _orders_ _ again, _ _I'll_ _ suffer for it._

_-Mettablook the sincerely relieved_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Big fluffy goat dad said that I_ _ have a talent for singing! It made me feel so good!_

_I want him to compliment me again, but I'm not really sure how to get him to._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I started high school today! It was terrifying. I feel like a small ghost in a corporeal world. Well, I am._

_The best thing about high school? The musical. Auditions are already next week!_

_-Mettablook waiting tentatively!_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I auditioned! I'm in chorus! It's not where I'd like to be... but it's better than nothing, I guess._

_I told His Majesty about it and he '_ _hm'ed_ _. He does that a lot. It's really fucking annoying._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Okay, I went to school today and I got the lead! I'm officially Seymour _ _Krelborne_ _ in Little Shop of Horrors! I can't believe this!_

_Update: Um, okay, so, I just got home and told King Asgore about my new part, and he kinda smiled at me and said it was 'fortunate'. I think he may have had something to do with this..._

_-Mettablook AKA Seymour _ _Krelborne_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_I'm so fucking pathetic._

_Yesterday I pissed off some seniors and they beat me up, which normally would've been just fine because what I said was just THAT hilarious_ _, except His Majesty was super mad that I didn't defend myself._

_He didn't take me in for me to be weak. _ _So his response was to make my injuries a lot worse._

_The worst part is that it hurt bad enough that I started crying. I haven't cried in front of him since I was nine. He looked at me like he was absolutely fucking disgusted and left the room._

_I'm still so weak. I've been here for what, eight years? I thought I'd be stronger by now. I really did. I guess it's just not that fucking easy, is it..._

_I have to get stronger. I have to make him proud of me._

_What if he kicked me out? I have nowhere else to go..._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_It's opening night. King Asgore was going to come, but he's still punishing me for that mistake last week. He's directly refused to come... on any night._

_I really wanted him to come._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_King _ _Asgore's_ _ gave_ _ me a fucking KNIFE SHARPENER that matches that knife he gave me, enough said. Weirdest birthday present ever._

_I love it._

_-Mettablook_

_It's my sixteenth birthday! My birthday present from the king this year? He asked me to spar with him._

_I thought he was going to go easy on me, but he... didn't._

_Ghosts can't punch goats._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_The king finally_ _ came to a stage show! _ _The one I've been writing about for a while now? 'The Monster of _ _Oz'_ _? I think it went really well, too!_

_He said he was proud of me!_

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_King _ _Asgore_ _ is considering hiring me as his Royal _ _Broadcaster! I'd get paid to say he's a good King all day. But I'd get to do whatever the fuck I want with it otherwise!_

_He isn't actually a very good King, the whole underground is suffering... But there's no way in hell I'm turning this down._

_If he hires me, I swear I'll do a really really good job._

_-Mettablook_

_Dear Darling Diary,_

_Today is my seventeenth birthday. King Asgore gave me a high quality studio camera. I can use this! I can make my own videos_ _now!_

_Hang on, His Majesty's calling me._

_-Mettablook_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, healthy happy childhood, yup, that's what's happening here. 
> 
> Fun fact, Metta cries a lot. Just not really in front of Asgore, because he knows it's a sign of weakness.


	3. Badass Human Killing TV Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettablook gets some exciting news.

"The Royal Scientist is here for you."

Mettablook, seventeen year old pink ghost, dropped his diary on the desk and floated out through his bedroom door. It was his birthday, and so far it had been awesome. His adoptive guardian, King Asgore, had given him a high quality studio camera. He hadn't had a chance to try it out yet, though.

He looked at Asgore. "The what now?" Mettablook wasn't scientific. Or an interest to science. He was a fricken ghost, the most useless monster. He couldn't even fight, being incorporeal and all.

Plus he didn't even know who the current Royal Scientist was, it kept changing.

"You know, the one dragon... lizard... whatever... girl?"

Mettablook made a very slight laugh. He remembered her. He wasn't sure either what the Royal Scientist was supposed to be. Her whole species was super confusing.

"Right, her... Why's she here for me?" He literally couldn't think of a single reason.

"Dunno," Asgore shrugged, albeit stiffly. "Something about making you into a human killing machine."

"A human killing-" Mettablook stared at the large fluffy king. "But, Your Majesty, there aren't even any humans to kill!"

Asgore didn't respond, due to the fact that at that moment, both of their attentions were caught by a thumping at the door.

Mettablook thought it sounded rather like somebody trying and failing to kick open the door. He waited for whoever it was to realize they were too weak and open the door like a normal corporeal.

After about thirty seconds the door opened to reveal the aforementioned dragon-lizard-whatever girl.

Mettablook tilted his head, holding in a laugh. "Were you trying to kick down the door?" One look at her and he could tell she was far too physically weak to kick down ANY door. At all. She was short, shaky, and yellow. "Not going to happen for you, sweetheart."

"W-Well, it sure as h-hell isn't happening for y-you, either!" The short Royal Scientist glared at the pink ghost. Mettablook smirked. He'd never TRIED. He was well aware of the fact that he was incorporeal.

He took note of the fact that she had a stutter and started mentally compiling a list of clever insults based on that fact. Just in case.

"P-Please tell me this isn't him..." The Scientist looked to the king.

"This is him."

"You'd better believe it, darrrling~!" Mettablook laughed.

"Unfortunately." Asgore's voice and expression betrayed no emotion. Mettablook inwardly flinched, Asgore's comment hurt deeply. Asgore was the only person he cared about impressing.

The Royal Scientist audibly sighed. Great, that meant Mettablook had already managed to piss her off! Everything had a nice side.

Oh wait. There was something he had to ask the king still. "Your Majesty, you may recall, before we were... interrupted, I said there aren't any humans to kill! So why do I need to become a human killing machine?"

Mettablook paused. "Besides... I thought you were going to let me become the new Royal Broadcaster!"

"Why not both?" There was the slightest hint of a smile- if not in Asgore's face, his voice.

"Y... You mean... I'm going to be a badass human killing TV robot?!" Mettablook's mind whirled with excitement, Asgore's remark forgotten.

"You could call it that."

"This is going to be awesome!" He looked at the Royal Scientist again. Or as he now liked to think of her, his ticket to power. "Can I help design my body?"

"Y-You're going to have to..." Mettablook took immense satisfaction in the fact that she didn't look excited at the prospect.

"Good, 'cause I have a great idea," Mettablook said. "We make me all insectile, like, four eyes, and four arms, and really long legs."

"That would make you stand out too much," the king looked down at him. "You'll need to stand out a little, but you also need to kill any human that falls down."

Mettablook opened and closed his mouth. Asgore's word was final. Ah, well...

"P-Plus that would look really st-stupid!"

Mettablook shot the Scientist a glare. "It would look TOTALLY BADASS, but whatever. When can we start?"

The Royal Scientist glanced at Asgore. "That d-depends on what the king wants and how f-fast he wants it..."

"You have one year exactly. He is to receive the body on his eighteenth birthday."

Mettablook looked at Asgore, disappointment rushing through him. "That long? King Asgore, c'mon, I can't wait that long!"

"That's the deadline. Earlier is fine too. No later."

Mettablook sighed. It couldn't be helped. They'd just have to finish it as fast as possible...

"What happens if it's l-later?" The Scientist sounded rather apprehensive.

Mettablook thought she'd probably get replaced.

"Replacements are always an option."

Yup, typical Asgore.

"A-And why does it have to be on h-his birthday?"

Mettablook sighed, rolled his eyes at her, and said, as impatiently as possible, "Ever heard of a BIRTHDAY PRESENT?" C'mon, shorty, it was obvious...

"A wonderful gift! Almost as wonderful as the sparring session I intend to have with it."

Mettablook did not have very fond memories of the last sparring session. That was when they'd learned that ghosts were essentially useless in battle. Mettablook didn't have very strong magic, either. So he was defenseless, other than his knife.

But if he was going to be corporeal...

"King Asgore, am I going to actually learn how to fight?"

"Of course."

Mettablook couldn't wait for that. Finally, his childhood dreams would be realized! To be strong, and to act in some way.

Mettablook considered everything about this to have been discussed. His mind turned to a more immediate interest of his.

"Your Majesty, are we having birthday cake?"

"Our bakers are already on it."

Mettablook grinned. 

The Royal Scientist raised a clawed hand. "U-Um, can I g-go now?"

Asgore nodded. "You're dismissed."

The Scientist slammed the door behind her, muttering about dickish ghosts. Ha.

"I'm going to have fun with her," said Mettablook.

And he meant it. If Mettablook had his way, she was going to really hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which teen Metta is angsty.


	4. Corporeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettablook becomes Mettaton.

Mettablook floated into Dr. Alphys' lab, with King Asgore with apprehension. It was his eighteenth birthday, and he was finally going to become 'Mettaton'. The name change just to make him sound more intimidating.

Alphys, of course, was nowhere to be seen. So Mettablook floated straight up through the ceiling and ended up on the second level right next to the lizard monster.

"Ahem." As she usually was, she was watching some sorta crappy cartoon. Or what she liked to call, 'anime'.

She glared at him. "W-Watching anime h-here..." Yuck.

Mettablook, unfortunately, could not do anything about this. Very early into their relationship, Alphys had demonstrated a shocking ability. Literally. She had actual electricity magic.

King Asgore had joined them on the upper level by then.

"Alphys."

The short yellow monster looked up at the king. "Y-Yes, Y-Your Majesty?"

"There is a time for everything, and that-" The king gestured to Alphys' shitty angsty gore shonen. He clearly disapproved, and it was of something other than Mettablook for once! "-is not now."

Alphys glared at Mettablook, apparently blaming him for every problem in her life, and shut off the anime. She stood up. Mettablook held back a laugh, he hadn't realized she was sitting down because she was THAT short. Well, he wasn't much bigger, but who the hell cared.

"I just want to get my present, I've already waited a year." Mettablook couldn't keep the excitement out if his voice.

"A-And you can wait another..." Alphys muttered under her breath. Mettablook started to say something but Asgore addressed him before he could get the words out.

"Mettablook, you do know the implications of this, yes?"

Mettablook had a feeling there was an actual important answer to that question, but right then he couldn't think of it. Well... Maybe this could work?

"...I'm going to be totally awesome?"

Asgore sighed, sounding exasperated and disappointed at the same time. "As a corporeal entity, you will no longer be immune to physical attacks."

Mettablook winced. He knew that was a long shot, damnit... He should've thought of that. He'd be vulnerable, wouldn't he?

The king chose that moment, whether purely coincidental or entirely intentional, to crack his knuckles. Mettablook tensed. Vulnerable to worse punishment than he'd ever received...

He turned around and floated over to where Alphys was connecting wires to the physical form they'd created. There had to be a magical shock to force combine Metta's SOUL entirely with it, making him corporeal forever.

And of course it would hurt.

He started examining the body, trying not to hear what Asgore was now saying to Alphys.

"So, Alphys, how'd you like to design me some new branding irons?" Yikes. Asgore's branding irons... Mettablook had never paid attention to them. He couldn't be branded. But soon...

"I-I mean, I g-guess I could..." Alphys' tone was thoughtful. None of the disdain she had when talking to Mettablook. Almost more like... Did she have a crush on Asgore?? "J-Just tell me what you h-have in mind?"

"Our current ones are just standard steel, which has led to some severe heat warping," explained Asgore. "I'd like them to be able to get significantly hotter, to be more permanent, more noticeable, and most importantly more painful. The current shape works just fine."

Mettablook got more on edge every word Asgore spoke.

Alphys had stopped configuring the body and readying it for Mettablook, and was taking notes. "Sh-Shouldn't be too hard... I'll get them to y-you in a few days." She glanced at Mettablook and connected one last wire. "It's ready, ghost."

_Not a ghost for much longer, bitch._

Mettablook floated right up to the body and hesitated. Oh, maybe it would be better to just stay a ghost... So many things could go wrong, plus he'd be more vulnerable if it worked...

"Do it." Asgore commanded. Mettablook had no choice. The king was not to be argued with.

He floated into the robotic body, eyes shut tight, like one would do with possession.

He felt a few seconds of electrical pain right in his SOUL and suddenly everything felt different.

He opened his eyes.

His vision was sharper, and it seemed as though his photoreceptors picked up every small movement. He could tell everything he saw was being stored as data in his memory files. He could hear every sound, and a background program was analyzing and identifying every single one.

_The tapping of _ _Alphys_ _'_ _ claws. _ _Asgore's_ _ breath. Electrical whirring from my own systems. A mouse squeaking in its hole. It's the same mouse I yelled at for stealing my cheese earlier, its squeaks have the exact same frequency._

Alphys, without warning, disconnected the wires holding him in place. Mettaton stumbled forward, barely managing to stay on his heeled feet. His legs shook, threatening to give way. He'd never had to hold himself up like this, he was so heavy!

It was a good thing he had a training program that would run until he could function on his own.

He raised his arm, finding it was just the same feeling as when he'd been able to levitate objects as a ghost, which he'd apparently lost upon becoming corporeal. The same movement. Only it was heavier now.

Asgore was watching him in a curious manner.

"How does it feel?"

"L-Like..." Mettaton looked for the words. "Like nothing I've ever felt before... Solid. Constricting. Heavy."

"One would imagine." Asgore's tone reflected his expression.

"Y-You'd better be glad we DID use the Echo Flower nectar, th-then..." Alphys smirked smugly at him. Mettaton had thought it was a dumb idea to use the blue flower's nectar to lighten him. But now, he realized, if they hadn't used it, he would be so much heavier.

"C-Can you run the test program?" Alphys moved close to him, inspecting his body to make sure all looked right.

Mettaton turned on the test program that would cue him which feature to activate and when. It served to both teach him about his own features and to show Alphys how well he worked.

He started to stumble through the test program, the first thing being to walk in circle.

"I-It could be a while before he's r-ready for any human killing, Y-Your Majesty..." Alphys directed the statement at Asgore as she took notes on her clipboard.

"We do not have control over if and when a human falls."

No humans had fallen for as long as Mettaton could remember... He'd be fine. Probably. He hoped with his entire SOUL. Because if he wasn't ready when the human fell...

"What'll happen if I'm not ready?"

"Depends on how badly you disappoint me." Asgore's message was clear. Don't fail.

Mettaton wouldn't. He couldn't.

He would NOT let his king, the only person he'd ever cared to impress, down.


	5. Wholesome Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton tries not to get his ass kicked.

The arena was dark and empty. Mettaton shifted his weight, and his pink boots scraped against the sand. He looked across to the king.

Asgore shed his cloak and squared out his stance.

"Your sparring match, as promised."

Metta's stance lowered, mostly just mimicking whatever Asgore did. He took a deep simulated breath in, and out again.

_You got this, Mettaton..._

The robot raised a tight guard and launched himself toward the king, lowering himself even further and rushing with his shoulder forward. Asgore sidestepped the fairly obvious charge and brought the side of his hand into Metta's back.

"It was my understanding we were to be fighting."

Metta hit the ground and quickly rolled to his feet. The newly corporeal robot pivoted, and swung his leg into Asgore's side.

"Ow, fuck, armour-"

"You're entirely synthetic, how do you think this feels?"

Asgore raised his guard and punched Metta square in the nose.

"Painful is how it feels!" Metta recoiled and backpedalled to the other end of the arena. Dazed, he rubbed his nose, before remembering the fight was still going on and refocusing his photoreceptors on the king.

Asgore closed the distance between the two and went for another punch. Metta ducked under the fist and threw his weight into Asgore's stomach. The king staggered backwards, and swung his leg out in a wide kick to the robot's side. Metta took the hit and struck the ground in just about the least graceful manner possible. He got to his feet, only to have his wrist grabbed and to be pulled over Asgore's shoulder. Asgore turned quickly and used the momentum to throw Metta, who was significantly lighter than one would expect due to scientific advancements. (Fuck yeah, you go, Blook family!) Metta slid for a few feet, and staggered to a standing position, which continued the trend of Metta standing up directly into really unfortunate scenarios. Asgore's fist hit Metta like a truck hits a brick wall, and Metta fell straight back down.

"Do you give up yet?"

"Hell no."

Mettaton bolted to his feet and employed the tried and true method of just throwing himself into Asgore, full-on. As response, Asgore employed the tried and true method of decking Metta.

"Give up now?"

"Hell no!"

The cycle repeats itself.

Metta, after being knocked flat on his ass once more, bolted to his feet and kicked the king in the chest. Asgore staggered, lunged forward, and gripped the frustrated robot by the throat. He lifted Metta up to his eye level, and headbutted him. He let go, and watched his adopted son crumple into a heap.

"Now do you give up?"

"...yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Metta in this chapter but you know what next chapter I feel REALLY bad for him. 
> 
> Also, we switch up the POV next chapter! We will meet our fallen human, who, for the sake of plot, is not Frisk.
> 
> I don't know why I thought this, but should I try a more traditional Underfell story? Idk, just want to know what you guys think.


	6. Windsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Windsor would prefer to not die today thank you very much.

Charlie Windsor was the first human to fall in a while. Mettaton was very aware of this, and fully intended to use it as an opportunity to impress the king.

The large man strolled carelessly down the paths of hotland, eventually coming to the Core of the underground, passing through that equally carelessly. Careless, at least, until he came to a wide dais, and was interrupted by a mass of metal and magic stepping in his way.

"I'm impressed that you've made it this far, human."

"Really? I, uh, probably woulda expected it, given my size."

Despite being a fairly normal human, Charlie was several inches taller than Mettaton.

The robot groaned, took a deep breath, and launched into a clearly rehearsed speech. Charlie felt as though he'd heard it somewhere before...

"Seven human SOULs, and our wonderful king, King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god. Six. That's how many he already has. Do you understand, human? Through your seventh and final SOUL, our bleak and miserable world will be entirely transformed. First, however, as is customary for those that make it this far... I shall partake to you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long, long ago... Before you and I were even born..."

Wasn't this almost word for word what Undyne, that Royal Guard lady, had said to him? With enough mild editorial changes to make it different of course. But it was definitely her's.

"Actually... You know what, screw that! Why should you know the tale when you're about to die? Prepare yourself, human! En garde!"

"...en garde is a fencing term, and you seem woefully unarmed."

"This is me showing mercy!"

Charlie stepped forward, and Metta slunk into a deep, wide stance. The synthetic brought his arms up into a very, very tight guard, which tightened considerably as the human inexplicably burst into flames. The fire crept down from shoulder to bicep to forearm to fist, and quickly wrapped around the man's hand. Charlie brought his arms up into a boxing ready position as the fire jumped from fist to fist, spreading equally across either and coating his forearms. By this point, Mettaton was quaking. He shook his head and pushed past his fear with a heavy punch, with his whole body weight behind it.

Charlie, moving much faster than one would expect with his size, stepped out of the way and allowed Metta's weight to carry him forwards as he brought his fist up to meet the synthetic's nose. Metta was thrown off balance by his very own punch, and found it impossible to dodge.

The synth fell, out cold. Charlie sighed. That had certainly happened, but he still had to get to the castle so he could get outta this hole. He was looking forward to meeting the king, who was rumored to be ruthless and cold. Sounded like a real fun guy.

He stretched and looked around. Sure, he COULD just keep going straight on... or he could get a local to take him to the king, introduce him. He chuckled imagining someone announcing him so formally, like, 'INTRODUCING THE MIGHTY CHARLIE WINDSOR!'

Yeah, that wasn't happening. But it would still be nice to have a tour guide. Could be kinda interesting. Win him some diplomatic points with this king guy. Asgore. 

His gaze shifted down to the unconscious robot. Sure, why not. He knelt beside Mettaton and examined his body for some kinda reset button. He found assorted dials scattered about his body, but paid no attention to any. Instead, when he found the small button located conveniently on Metta's wrist, he pushed it, making a guess that this could be it.

It certainly was. Mettaton, administered a sharp electric shock, yelped and jolted awake. He blinked a few times before focusing on Charlie. When it registered what was happening he jumped back. 

"H-Human, you're still here-!" 

"It's only been a few minutes." Charlie didn't allow Mettaton a chance to respond. "Hey, kid, I want you to take me to the king."

"No, you don't. He'll kill you on sight." Metta paused before adding as a mildly panicked afterthought. "And me too, probably..."

"I doubt it." Charlie grinned. "Have you seen me?"

"Fair point, but you haven't met His Majesty." 

Charlie inclined his head slightly as a way of saying 'true'. He still didn't think Asgore would have anythin on him. But, proceed with caution. He gestured for Mettaton to lead the way to the castle. Metta sighed and got to his feet, legs shaking slightly. Charlie couldn't tell whether from fear or leftover aching. 

Metta set off at a moderate speed. He didn't seem very eager to get there. Charlie supposed he wouldn't be, either, if he was in the kid's position. 

On a whim, Charlie banged his head against a few things as they went, earning a few weird looks from Mettaton. He didn't offer any form of explanation. He just wanted to make himself a little more beat up looking, so that whoever Metta's direct superior was wouldn't be too hard on him. (actually, he suspected it to be Asgore himself).

It didn't take very long to reach the castle. It seemed overly fancy and showy, dark and foreboding. So this was THAT kinda guy. He felt excitement flow through him.

"This is the castle, as I'm sure you can see." Mettaton's tone was short and curt. "His Royal Majesty is most likely in the throne room." 

As they entered the castle, Charlie noticed Metta's shoulders relax just slightly, as though he spent a lot of time there. Yeah, definitely some sort of weapon or subordinate of Asgore's. Charlie took note of the fact that he was probably more in control here anyway.

Metta hesitated outside large doors. The throne room, Charlie presumed. Mettaton breathed in, then out before pushing them open. The two stepped into the room.

"The human, Your Majesty." Metta did a sort of half-bow flourish, legs trembling. Again. Charlie looked eagerly towards the king. 

King Asgore Dreemurr was tall, though not quite as tall as Charlie. Like Toriel, who Charlie had met long ago, he resembled a goat. He had white fur and blonde hair and beard. His red eyes were narrowed suspiciously as he studied Charlie. On his gold armour, under his long purple cloak, was a mark that seemed to be everywhere in the underground. A flame. The first words out of his mouth were directed at Metta.

"Are you sure this is a human?"

"I'm not an idiot, sir." Metta's tone was level, he stared straight ahead at the far wall.

Charlie raised his hand. "I can confirm that I am, in fact, a human."

Asgore's gaze moved from the robot to Charlie excruciatingly. The king's expression furled up in disgust.

"Wonderful. A very noticeable complication, however, is that his SOUL is still inside him." He looked back to Metta, who tensed up.

"Beg your pardon?" Charlie muttered.

"He was too strong for me, sir. Please keep in mind that I've been corporeal for about a week." Mettaton's tone was pleading.

Asgore hummed disapprovingly, twirling his red trident through his fingers.

"So, you." Charlie rapped on Metta's chest piece. The robot jumped and got into some sorta messy defensive stance. Charlie ignored this. "Explain to me again why he wants my SOUL?"

He still wasn't exactly clear on that bit. Everybody kept saying that his SOUL would set them free but they never said how.

"Because if he gets your SOUL, we go free." Metta sounded half wistful, half annoyed. "Weren't you listening earlier?"

That cleared literally nothing up.

"Okay, but why don't you just do whatever you plan to do to my SOUL while it's still inside me?"

"Because you're a fucking HUMAN." Mettaton gritted his teeth. "Your entire species is terrible."

"I suppose it's worth a try." Asgore cut in pensively, earning a shocked look from Metta. "We've never tried to use the power of a SOUL without extracting it."

"Really? Never?"

Metta seemed to be struggling with himself, unsure how to respond. He eventually went with. "But he's HUMAN..."

"He beat you fairly easily, Mettaton." Asgore said reprimandingly.

"Again, corporeal a week ago..."

Was Mettaton implying he'd been INcorporeal a week ago? How did that work?

"You were trained exclusively to kill him. He'd never seen a monster in his life before he fell."

To be fair, Charlie was stronger than most humans. Metta might have done okay against someone else.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, sir." Metta looked down at the floor.

Asgore slowly and deliberately lit a fireplace in the back of the room. Metta flinched at the sight of Asgore's fire magic, a movement Charlie very much noticed. He cocked his head in curiosity. Why was the kid so afraid of fire?

"You've seen my branding irons, correct?" Asgore turned back towards them as Metta nodded, shaking.

"Your back looks awfully bland. I think it could use a little... flair."

So many things didn't seem right about this.

Two rods sticking out of the fireplace were heating up.

"Sir, please, no!" Metta took a step back, voice quavering.

"You, human. Understand that this is a show of force."

"Gotcha."

"Please, I can do better, I-I swear!" Mettaton sounded desperate. Charlie wasn't sure what to think of all this.

"Likely." Asgore didn't seem to care. "Even so, you were built for the sole purpose of killing humans, and you failed."

"Please, I'm begging you, don't do this!"

"Beg more."

"W-What?" Metta's eyes widened.

"There's no point to it, pathetic whimpering just suits you so well."

Asgore glanced back at the irons. "We've got another minute until they're sufficiently heated. Would you like to plead forgiveness for a while more?" An edge of megalomania crept up behind his aloof tone, threatening to push past the surface and shatter his demeanor.

"Please, sir, please I'll do anything to avoid this!"

"Give me one good reason." Asgore was now counting on his fingers.

"I'm your SON!" Oh, this added an interesting dynamic to the relationship. Charlie felt a twinge of pity for Mettaton. Growing up with Asgore as a father figure must've been hard.

"That just means you knew what would happen, and you had all the more reason not to fail me." Charlie winced. The worst part was the guy's tone. Never changing, never getting any higher or any louder. At least his own would yell.

Asgore squatted down at pulled the larger rod out of the flames after a moment of consideration. It was the same shape as the mark on Asgore's armour and was large enough to brand Metta's whole back.

"S-Sir, how much is this going to hurt...?" Metta's face and voice radiated fear and defeat, despair.

Asgore raised a curious ochre brow. "You're synthetic."

Mettaton nodded. He thought that was obvious. Where is this going...?  
"As such, your pain sensitivity is adjustable, yes?"  
A slower nod. Charlie thought to step a little away from the robot. He didn't think it would be good for him to be right there when it happened.

"I'll make this as comfortable as possible for you, I promise." Asgore's voice was honeyed and smooth. Metta's shoulders immediately relaxed slightly when he heard it, but Charlie didn't think the king was being genuine. "Where's the control?"

After a moment's hesitation, Metta patted a dial hidden underneath his left shoulder pad. Asgore moved to beside him, flipped the shoulder pad up, and turned the dial sharply to the right, as far as it went. Charlie could see quite clearly that he was upping Metta's sensitivity rather than lowering it.

In an instant, Metta was kicked to the floor and the white-hot metal pressed into the small of his back, pinning him in place. A loud scream came from Mettaton. It probably hurt a lot.

Charlie could see the tears building in the synthetics reddish-pink eyes. He was unconcerned. He knew that Mettaton would be fine, and this could even be a character building moment for him. 

That didn't stop him from feeling pity, though. Making sure that Asgore was completely wrapped up in the punishment, Charlie moved to the fireplace and grabbed the other iron. This one was smaller, maybe the size of the average hand? Certainly not Charlie's hands. His were larger. 

He placed himself directly behind the king, aiming the iron at his back. As it turned out, Asgore noticed the heat and ripped the iron from Charlie's grip, pressing it into his chest. Charlie winced and gritted his teeth. Not that it hurt, he's kinda fireproof, duh, but he had to keep up a facade for the dude's weird power-lust kinky sadism dealio. Asgore increased the pressure significantly, and Charlie winced through the light sizzle of his own skin. There's no way he's getting outta this without a scar or two.

He was vaguely aware that this happening had caused the branding iron on Metta to shift around, adding and removing pressure at random. Metta's screams grew louder in short bursts until they died down. Asgore glanced down before applying one last burst of pressure and removing both irons.

"You, human." Asgore said without looking at Charlie. "You've been marked as my property. As such, you are mine."

"That's gotta be a breach of my rights." Charlie hesitated. "Hey, Mettaton, do I even have rights down here?"

There was no response. Apparently Mettaton had passed out. Charlie cleared his throat.

"So, what does being your property entail?"

"You are either to work for me, or to offer your SOUL to me, or to work until you die and then I collect your SOUL."

"Ah, pleasant." Pleasant. An odd word, but certainly fitting when laced enough to supply a whole short store. Although, the whole SOUL thing didn't really line up with Charlie's future plans. "Why don't I just, uh, do that you want me to do with my SOUL... inside of me?"

"We may try in the morning, but it's late. You will spend your night in a cell, and in the morning you are to be escorted here to attempt to open the barrier. Oh," Asgore glanced at the unconscious form of Metta. "Take him with you."

"Gotcha, I'll just lock myself in a cell, then."

Asgore sighed and flagged down the nearest servant from the hall. The guy took one look at Metta and sighed. There was concern in his gaze. At least someone here cared about him.

"Take the human and the synthetic to Block A." Asgore ordered shortly. The servant nodded, and gestured for Charlie to follow him, who picked up Metta and obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Asgore is even MORE of a dick! 
> 
> Usually he pretends to be a loving father in front of people, but I'm not entirely sure if he thinks of Charlie as a person at this point in time. He's human, after all.


End file.
